The Hylian Protection Program
by Malon Garynite
Summary: We all know the classic tale of Ocarina of Time, but how about a few twists? What if more parents hid their children from the war? What if they were replaced with Pokemon characters? And that's far from all. Follow Red and his fairy Navi through the story of Ocarina of Time like you've never seen before. May bump rating up to T for violence. Manga Red. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: We all know the story of Ocarina of Time, but prepare for a few twists to this classic Zelda game. What if more people hid their children from the war? What if everyone was swapped with Pokemon characters? But that's far from all that's in store. May bump the rating to T for violence and the creepy bits.

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_n the vast, deep forest of Hyrule..._

_Long have I served as the guardian spirit... I am known as the Deku Tree..._

_The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me._

_Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy._

_However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy..._

Red's POV

I groggily woke up to another bright and cheerful morning in the Kokiri Forest, rolling onto my stomach and shoving my face into my pillow. Mornings were still a bit too bright for me, despite the fact I had been living here just about my entire life. Also despite I've lived here so long, I didn't have a fairy. And Gary flippin' Oak reminded me every day that without a fairy, I'm not even a real man. And here I was thinking that we were the _children _of the forest. Apparently, I wasn't one of them according to him, so didn't that mean I could actually potentially become a man?

Stupid Oak, making us all call him, 'The Great Gary,' just because he has some special connections with the Great Deku tree.

"Hello, Red! Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you! Red, get up! Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?" a small voice pestered me.

I rolled back over and blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. My jaw dropped. It was a fairy.

"You finally woke up! I'm Iris the fairy! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going, right now!" she rambled.

Wow. Were all fairies this pushy and repetitive? Well, at least I get to show up Gary! I pulled on my soft leather boots and practically jumped out of my tree house.

"Hey, Red!" my friend Leaf called.

I waved back.

"I see you have a fairy, off to show off to Gary?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yup! My fairy was assigned to me by the Great Deku Tree himself!" I smiled.

"Nice, you should stop by and show Drew too," she recommended.

"I will!" I nodded, quickly climbing down the ladder, hopping off the last few rungs.

"We don't have time for this! The Great Deku tree needs to talk to you now! You're such a kid!" Iris nagged.

"Gary probably won't let me through until I do something anyway. Besides, he can't be in that much of a rush," I shrugged, strolling towards Drew's house with my hands behind my head.

"Hey, Red!" someone called from up on the bridge, "Come up here!"

I looked up, shielding my eyes from the sun, "I'll be up in a moment, Gardenia!"

"Hurry up!" she yelled.

I found some vines and started climbing them, reaching the top quickly due to how often I did it, "So, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to meet your fairy! You finally have one! Oh my gosh, it's so cute! What's your name?" she babbled.

I groaned as my fairy and the ginger bonded, wanting to go to Drew's house. So. Long. How has her jaw not fallen off yet?

"But oh my gosh, if he's supposed to be with the Great Deku Tree, I've gotta let you guys do that! Bye!" she practically shoved me off the platform.

"You should be more careful, Red, you're going to fall on someone," Cilan warned.

"Sorry 'bout that, you know how Gardenia gets sometimes," I scratched the back of my head.

"I suppose that makes sense. Hey! You have a fairy!" he noticed.

"Yup! I'm off to go show Drew!" I waved, hurrying off knowing that if I stayed too long my new partner would start nagging me again.

"Okay, have fun with your new companion!" he left for his house.

I jogged a bit, then burst through the doors to his house, "Drew! I finally got a fairy!"

He sat up in his bed like someone had just electrocuted him, "Is this a trick?"

"No! Why would you think it was a trick?" I asked.

He gave me a look, "Remember last year's festival?"

"Yeah, but this is real! Would I lie about something this important to me?" I explained.

"It's just weird, my fairy disappeared," he stood up.

That settled, "Oh. Well, I'm sure you'll find her eventually, right? You're supposed to be partners for life."

Drew's fairy was really special to him, he got it younger than any Kokiri ever had, and he kept to himself for the first few years he was here. He didn't have any relatives, never left his house, and no one really knew why. In fact, his fairy was how I got to be friends with Drew. They were by far the closest of fairy and Kokiri, everyone knew that. Even though they all were pretty connected, theirs stood out tremendously.

"I mean, Roselia's going to come back, there's no way she would just leave," I continued.

"I guess," he sighed, "Looks like you finally caught up to the rest of us. I'll have you know that you'll never have as good a fairy s Roselia, though," he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Before Iris starts reminding me again, I have to go to the Deku Tree for something," I started my way out the door.

"Good luck getting past Gary," he sat back down on his bed.

I jogged across town, careful to not even make eye contact with the townsfolk for fear of long conversations. I have a job, and by how much my fairy keeps reminding me, it's pretty important.

I stopped at the entrance to the path to get to the Deku Tree.

"Hey you! "Mr. No Fairy!" What's your business with the Great Deku Tree? Without a fairy, you're not even a real man!" Gary sneered. His jaw dropped, "What?! You've got a fairy?! Say what? The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you? Whaaaaaaat?! Why would he summon you and not the great Gary Oak? This isn't funny..."

"Maybe he just likes me more," I grumbled, "After all, I don't turn other Kokiri into my servants to do yard work."

"I don't believe it!" he ignored me, "You aren't even fully equipped yet! How do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree without both a sword and shield ready?"

"You don't have a sword or a shield," I pointed out.

"The Great Gary Oak doesn't need one, but... If you want you pass here, you should at least equip a sword and shield! Sheesh!" he snorted.

I sulkily walked away.

"That stupid Gary! He calls himself great, but the only thing he is is a great big annoyance!" Iris fumed, "How are you going to get to the Deku Tree now? We don't have the time to play these games!"

"I know, but I think I know where to get a shield," I replied with a tinge of hope lining my voice, "Come on! Let's go find us a sword and shield!"

* * *

><p>I apologize for any OOCness, as you can see, I tried to stick with the game script in some areas. This will be my first crossover! Yay! I have a lot of interesting things planned, so stay tuned!<p>

Drop a review, they're appreciated deeply!

~Malon Garynite


	2. Chapter 2

_There are times when one must wonder. . ._

_How does one go about starting a grand adventure?_

_Let me tell you, it can start in the most unbelievable circumstances. _

_How about. . . Looking for your new neighbor just outside of town? Or going on another errand? Or you were thrown into chaos by loss?_

_How about oversleeping on a big day? Or perhaps, hearing strange voices in their heads? Maybe you were helping a shop owner get her cat so you could play around with kids, or were just getting a gift from your grandfather?_

_My son, remember this, your journey could start any time, any place, so you better be ready when fate finally decides to test you. That one little moment could ruin you, or it could morph you. Or perhaps, you could choose the third direction. There always are at the very least three choices._

_I took the fourth._

Red's POV

"So, what's your grand plan?" Iris piped.

"I'm pretty sure there's a shield I can buy at the store," I shrugged.

"Do you have any money?" she quizzed.

I stopped, "That may be a slight problem."

"Don't tell me your broke!" she groaned.

"And where am I supposed to even get money? It apparently doesn't grow on trees," I remarked.

She sighed, "Well, if you're sure it's the only way to get one. . ."

"You have an idea?! Come on, if it's so urgent, you gotta tell me!" I demanded.

"I guess you could go clean people's houses and look for spare rupees, or maybe go through the grass in case someone dropped some," she regretfully informed.

I perked up, "You're a genius!"

"Are you sure it's okay? I mean, isn't kind of like stealing?" she checked.

"Nah, I'm sure they wouldn't mind. This is to help the Deku tree, right? The only one who would care would be _Gary_, but he doesn't count," I explained, jogging off to Leaf's house. I knocked on the brunette's door.

She opened it, "Oh, hey, Red. What brings you here?"

"I was just wondering if I could help clean up around your house," I tried to look as innocent as possible.

"What are you planning?" she asked cautiously.

"Nothing! Nothing at all," I smiled.

She eyed me warily, "Why would you offer to clean my clean house when yours is a wreck?"

"Hey! It's not that bad! I just thought that since you like everything being spotless, I might be able to lend a hand," I protested.

"You know that you're doing a terrible job of convincing me, right?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Fine then! I'll just have to clean someone else's house!" I walked off in the direction of Gary's vacant house.

"Good job, I'm impressed with your persuasive skills," Iris rolled her eyes.

"It was your idea," I grumbled, walking into Gary's house. I began shuffling through all the junk, and Leaf called my place a wreck, she should see his. I found a few green rupees from searching his floor, then found a two blue ones under his bed, "Aha! Now I only have to find twenty seven more!" I celebrated.

"You're such a kid," Iris teased.

I began to search through his desk, but paused to pick up a leather bound book. I opened the first page and my face embraced a smirk.

Turns out the 'Great Gary' has a diary. I stuffed it away, chortling as I imagined his reaction to see his precious diary had disappeared. I found three more green rupees and moved on to he next house, the Know It Alls, consisting of Cilan, Motonari, and Nikki. They happily let me clean their home, gaining me another seven rupees. Seventeen remaining. They paid me five rupees for the job, leaving me with twelve.

Drew was just as suspicious as Leaf, so that left me with Gardenia and her sister. I managed to get seven from her, now all I needed was one blue rupee or five green ones, and I would be one step closer to meeting with the Great Deku Tree.

Now where was I going to find those last five rupees?

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

"Oh! You're so cute! I can't believe I found a fairy, and on Death Mountain too!" I squealed with happiness. I was holding a little creature glowing to the extent that you could only see its wings. It had just flown up here and seemed tired, so I offered to take care of it. The only problem now was keeping it hidden from the others. They might think she was some special kind of rock and eat her if I wasn't careful.

"Where am I?" the little fairy asked, waking up.

"You're on Death Mountain! I'm May, I'll keep you safe and hidden from the other gorons," I explained.

"How did I get here?! Oh no, he's going to be worrying about me! I have to get back to the Kokiri Forest!" she rambled.

"The Kokiri Forest? But that's so far away!" I exclaimed.

"I've never been outside of the forest before, it's too dangerous for the Kokiri, they'd die! Grass Head better not try to leave to find me," she ranted, steadily getting angry.

I tilted my head, "Grass Head? Who's that?"

"He's my partner! I'm not supposed to leave him, and I wake up here!" she continued to panic.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Roselia, thanks for taking care of me, by the way," she thanked.

I smiled, "No problem!"

She sighed, "So what are gorons like?"

"Well, let's see. . . They're big, and rocky looking. They like to curl up and roll around, and it really hurts to be hit my one while they're rolling. They really like the rocks from Dondongo Cavern, they're the tastiest," I thought out loud.

"So you eat rocks?" she questioned, sounding confused.

"For some strange reason, I've never been able to eat them, it's strange. I'm also a lot less rocky than the rest are. Well, except for a few," I explained.

"May, sister, where are you?" a voice called.

"Is that your brother?" Roselia checked.

"No," I answered before calling back, "Oi! Brother! Down here! I'm coming up!"

"I'll be waiting, sister!" he replied.

"So, if you're not related, why do you call each other brother and sister?" she questioned.

"I dunno, it's just what we've always done," I shrugged, running up to the ledge my friend was on, "Stay out of sight, alright?"

"Got it," Roselia hummed.

"Brother, what did you call me for?" I asked the raven haired boy in front of me. Like me, he wasn't very rocky and couldn't really eat rocks.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't go in the Cavern," he grinned, "Haven't you heard sister, it's full of monsters!"

"Ash," I smiled, "Stop mocking the others, they're going to hear you eventually, brother."

"Oh well!" he proclaimed, "Well, it's time to go back."

"I'm right behind you, brother!"

* * *

><p>Red's POV<p>

It was a struggle, but I got it. The blue rupee I needed. Long story short, I now am on a personal level with every blade of grass in the village.

Shield strapped across my back, all I had left to find was the sword. Now that was going to be harder. The others had hid the sword somewhere in case one of us went insane and started attacking everyone. Also, we simply did not trust Gardenia, the previous holder of the sword, with sharp objects.

So now, I was crawling through a little tunnel I found in a part of the walls that kept us in. I crawled out of it, then stretched some, blinking a few times before turning, about to start my search.

Then I saw the giant boulder coming for me at an alarming speed. I yelped, pressing myself against a little crevice in the wall, waiting for it to pass. I let out a huge breath when it left, this was definitely where they were hiding the sword. I peeled myself away from the wall and started down the path again, occasionally becoming one with it again to avoid boulders. I still wonder where they come from and how it works like that. After a few close scrapes, quite literally, I was in front of the chest that contained the sword. I felt like there should have been something more ceremonious while I opened it and took it out, like fanfare and lights or something, considering what I had just gone through is more than Gary has ever in his entire life, but it was pretty normal.

Now to get back to the entrance of where the Deku tree is. Oh joy.

"Come on, it's all easy from here, you already know what's ahead, so hurry up and get to the Deku Tree!" Iris encouraged.

"All right, I'm going," I waved her off, making my way back through the hole and across the village to the entrance.

Once again, Gary stopped me, "What's that? Oh. So you've got a Deku Shield... And what's THAT? Is that the Kokiri Sword? GOOD GRIEF! Still, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh? Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Leaf and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?!" he grumbled.

With Oak finally out of the way, I stepped onto the trail that led to the Guardian of the Forest.

* * *

><p>Yes, I once again stuck with the game script where I could, so I apologize again for any OOCness.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Son, never deny a compliment given to you._

_You can take that compliment and do just about anything with it, use it as fuel, treasure it, but do not fight it with words. If it is not what you wish it to be, prove them wrong in silence. Actions speak louder than words, particularly if there is nothing to be heard over._

_But when someone degrades you. . . Feel free to destroy them in any method you see fit. Using actions could be seen as an attempt of redemption, which only fools strive for. Never let someone catch on to a redeeming task, it will bring out the worst in you, proving your weakness without a doubt. Your words must be calculated and precise, say too much, and you'll be defending yourself. The less amount of words to pull yourself forward, the more effective and rewarding it will be to you._

_No matter what the people may tell you, think through the words well. Keep them in an area of your mind where they will not be taken to harshly, or foolishly. It is better to be mute than a fool._

Red's POV

I walked down the trail, lazily swinging around my sword to pass the time.

"What does the Great Deku Tree need me for anyway?" I finally asked.

"I don't know, it was just really urgent," she replied.

"That's descriptive," I commented.

"Well, excuse me, Red," she snipped.

We both stopped arguing as soon as we were face to face with he Great Deku Tree. Or would it be face to trunk? The Great Deku tree was huge, at least forty feet tall and thirty feet wide. It had a mustache and eyebrows that were actually part of the trunk, which made up its face. It looked kind of grumpy.

"Great Deku Tree. . . I'm back!" she piped.

"Oh. . . Iris. . . Thou hast returned. . . Red. . . Welcome. . . Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee. . . Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares. . . As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it. . . Verily, thou hast felt it. . . Link. . . The time has come to test thy courage. . . I have been cursed. . . I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"

I stood there, still digesting what he had said.

Iris coughed.

"Oh! Were you talking to me?" I pointed dumbly at myself.

"No, he's talking to the other boy named Red that can hear him," Iris replied sarcastically.

"Sure, sounds fun!" I smiled.

The Deku Tree lowered a portion of its trunk to make a gaping hole that resembled a mouth, "Then enter, brave Link, and thou too, Iris. . . Iris the fairy. . . Thou must aid Red. . . and Link. . .When Navi speaks, listen well to her words of wisdom. . ."

"Words of wisdom?" I checked.

"Yes, Red. That's what he said. I have words of wisdom," she replied slowly, like she was talking to a three year old.

I ignored her rude attitude and walked into the giant tree, excitement boiling within me. This was it.

Inside was extraordinarily open and light, compared to what I had expected. I wandered in a bit, jaw hanging open as I observed the structure inside of the tree. How in Hylia's name could this be natural? As I walked further into the tree, it got darker and darker. Soon, I could barely see my feet in front of me. I focused on Iris, since she was glowing, I could see her, but that was it. It somehow felt, I dunno, dead. Even Iris was gloomy looking.

"What's going on, Iris?" I whispered.

"Look out!" she warned.

I whipped around to see a plant of some sort, it's bud opening into a mouth full of fangs and a fat purple tongue, saliva making it glisten. I backed away a little, and fumbled to grab my sword.

"Don't just stand there, attack it!" she prompted.

I unfroze and hacked at it's head, then sliced the stem that held it up, it crumbling away, including it's strange green blood. I let out a breath.

"There's something wrong, it's like all the life is being sucked away, and fast," she replied worriedly.

"I feel it too, could this be the curse he was asking me to break?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm scared. I've been in here before, long before you came, and it was so different. How are there monsters inside the Deku Tree? He's our Guardian, we'll never last without him!" Iris' voice trembled.

"Don't worry, I'm going to break this curse, I know it," I reassured, patting her lightly on the head.

"But what if we're too late?" she barely whispered.

"We're not too late," I soothed, clenching and unclenching my fists.

Just as I said that, I heard a scuttle. It was soft at first, but gradually grew until it was right above me. I looked up to see one softly glowing yellow orb with . . .

Scratch that, it was a giant _eye._ To be honest, I was glad I couldn't see the entire thing.

"Iris, what is that thing right above us?" I breathed.

"Gohma, the Parasitic Armored Arachnid," she squeaked, "It's what had been causing the monsters, Red! Kill her, and you'll break the curse!"

That hardened my resolve, "Can you find a way to get me some more light?"

"I don't think so," she replied.

The eye moved, accompanied by the scuttling. I pulled out a sling shot from my belt, something I made with Drew to pull pranks. If it's not going to come any closer, and I can't see it's body while it can clearly see me, I'll just have to fight from here. I placed a large, hard seed in the little socket in the leather, and pulled back, aiming for the eye.

Suddenly, the eye turned violently red, and I released the seed, hearing a strangled noise, I smiled with grim satisfaction. One hit down.

Blue(female)'s POV

"Where is Yellow?" Paul asked me.

"Oh, you know, in the courtyard, where she always is," I fake smiled.

"She's not in there," Green appeared.

The purple haired boy glared at me, something he did to everyone. You know how when you make a grumpy, annoyed face when you're little and your parents tell you it's going to get stuck there? Well, I'm pretty sure what happened to Paul, "You let her leave the palace, didn't you."

I waved it off, "Of course not, we're her protectors."

"Pesky girl, we're the ones who do the protecting," Green mumbled.

"So where is she?" Paul questioned.

"In her chambers, where no men are allowed," I reminded.

"Keep talking like that and they might find you out," his eyes narrowed.

"Find out what?" I snapped, "Exactly. Nothing," I reminded the brunette with a cold stare.

"Fine, but if Yellow gets hurt, we're not covering for you," Green gave in.

I smiled and winked playfully, "Come on, you always do. It's because of your great big heart you have hidden. . . Somewhere underneath those cold stares."

They both snorted in unison, and mentally I thanked Din for putting me with her chosen so I wouldn't be stuck with them forever.

* * *

><p>Thanks to stocky-parker-dog for reviewing! I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am!<p> 


End file.
